Candy Corn Godzilla
Candy Corn Godzilla is a clone of Godzilla that was mutated by space candy corn. Appearance Candy Corn Godzilla looks like Spacegodzilla, but his shoulders are made of candy corn. He also has a retarded grin. History Godzilla vs Candy Corn Godzilla After his battle with Mothra, or Biollante, no one knows which, Godzilla's DNA was sent up into space. While in space, the DNA entered a wormhole and was mutated by intergalactic candy corn. After being mutated, Candy Corn Godzilla was born He was also very confused. He had no idea who he was, what he was, why he existed, or why his shoulders tasted so good. Candy Corn Godzilla had inherited some of Godzilla's memories, and used this to reach earth. Once on the planet, Candy Corn Godzilla attacked Godzilla Jr, and imprisoned him. Godzilla could sense his son was in danger, and arrived to help. Candy Corn Godzilla than beat Godzilla up, and flew away to Fukuoka. When he reached the city, he found that Spacegodzilla was already there. The two got into a fight, and Spacegodzilla was also seemingly defeated. Godzilla then arrived. With no other choice, Godzilla and Spacegodzilla joined forces in order to defeat Candy Corn Godzilla. Together, the two Kaiju managed to defeat this candy born menace. After the battle, Godzilla and Spacegodzilla decided to put aside their differences and try to work things out. This proved somewhat successful. A T-Rex Halloween Candy Corn Godzilla was off sulking in space after his defeat at the hands of Godzilla and Spacegodzilla. Until Death T-Rex teleported to him and recruited him. He promised Candy Corn Godzilla he would get candy afterwards. Later, in order to fight T-Rex and his allies, Death T-Rex teleported Candy Corn Godzilla, as well as Ghost Varan, Shin Ghost Godzilla, SkeleT-Rex, and Skeleton Godzilla to the random graveyard to fight T-Rex and co. It seemed like he and the other villains would be victorious, until Godzilla and Varan showed up. After a long fight, he was defeated along with Death T-Rex's other minions. The Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex Candy Corn Godzilla appeared in the third episode of the series, once again under Death T-Rex's employ. He appeared to fight T-Rex and T-Rex Jr, but after a brief verbal altercation realized the futility of his continued service to Death T-Rex and joined up with T-Rex and T-Rex Jr out of having nothing better to do. He remained with them throughout the Halloween special, going home at the end, ikely to aid T-Rex in future adventures. Abilities * Telekinesis * Flight * Candy Corn Beam (A beam of Orange, Yellow, and White energy) * Can create giant Candy corns which he can absorb and use to empower himself * Lightning fired from shoulder candy corns * Tail spike Trivia * Candy Corn Godzilla is an obvious parody of Spacegodzilla, in particular his Bandai Creation figure. Said figure is even used as his image * In hindsight, this should have been a Halloween Kaiju. * The idea of Godzilla and Spacegodzilla teaming up to defeat Candy Corn Godzilla was based on issues 21 and 22 of IDW's Godzilla Rulers of Earth, in which the two teamed up to defeat a Trilopod that had absorbed Spacegodzilla's characteristics. * Figure belongs to bandai, I don't own the image. * Though originally a villain, Candy Corn Godzilla became more a good guy in his appearance in the Mentally Insane Adventures of T-Rex. Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Universe 986 Category:Halloween Special Kaiju Category:SpaceGodzilla variations